1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices using a self-luminous object, such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED), have been put into practice. The display devices using a self-luminous object, such as an organic electro-luminescent (EL) display device using an OLED, is superior to a conventional liquid crystal display device in term of visibility and response speed. In addition, the display device using a self-luminous object does not require an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight, and thus can reduce thickness. JP2011-227369A discloses a sheet display that is thinner than conventional display devices or can be bent.
When a substrate included in an organic EL display device is subjected to a force so as to bend the substrate, for example, sometimes a self-luminous object such as an OLED is caused to be delaminated so that a display area has a non-light-emitting region.